


Thunder

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Person A comforting Person B, who is afraid of storms, during a massive thunderstorm.The Winchesters and their spouses all cope with storms differently.Don’t like, don’t read, don’t hate, bitches.





	Thunder

The second Gabriel heard Sam cry out, he bolted for their bedroom. About halfway there he realized to fly would be easier and he immediately appeared by his husband’s side.

“Hey, Moose, what is it?” He asked, having found Sam on his knees in the kitchen, a broken plate by his side. He reached out and grabbed onto the angel’s shirt, pulling the smaller man close. Thunder roared overhead and Sam flinched, burying his face in his husband’s chest. “Oh Sammy… Is it the thunder? Is that what scared you?”

“N-no.” Sam muttered.

“It’s okay to be scared sometimes Sam. Of normal things. C’mon.”

The angel snapped his fingers and they appeared in their bedroom, now soundproofed. 

“Let’s sleep it off, Moosey-poo.”

So the gargantuan man let himself be the little spoon. He let himself be protected. There was no need to be afraid.

* * *

“I am not scared of storms.” Castiel told Dean.

“And the fact that you woke me up flinching from thunder has nothing to do with it?”

“I was there when God explained the reason for it all. It does not scare me.”

“Uh-huh. And the loud noises don’t at all remind you of battle? So your totally imaginary PTSD doesn’t act up?”

Cas sighed.

“Alright. But I don’t see why it’s relevant. I can handle it.”

Thunder rang out again and Cas reflexively curled back into Dean.

“It’s okay to need someone else to care for you, Cas.”

“But I-”

Dean kissed him quiet.

“Shh.” He hushed. “Just hold onto me. We can do this. You’re not alone.”

* * *

Recce woke to an empty bed, her husband nowhere to be found.

“Jack?” She called softly. 

She got up and padded carefully barefoot down the hall, finding her husband in the library, curled up in an old yellow armchair they’d scored at a thrift store years before. He was contentedly reading a book on weather patterns. She smiled.

“Jack, angel, why are you up?” She asked quietly, trying not to startle him.

He looked up.

“I heard the storm.” He replied, holding up the book. “And I couldn’t remember what Cas had told me about how they worked.”

Recce walked over and weaved into his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Tell me.” She requested.

He smiled and launched into a full fledged lesson on why there was thunder and lightning. Recce fell asleep soon after, not once moving from Jack’s arms.


End file.
